Just another world
by muzikchic4eva
Summary: Syaoran and Co. have arrived in another world, and meet up with Kinomoto Sakura! Through helping with Cards, and getting a feather, how does this trip turn out?


**This takes place before the Tokyo Arc, just for people who like to know. I like writing a nice Syaoran better than a serious one. But I still love Tsubasa/Syaoran! I love him better than the clone Syaoran! ^^ **

**So basically, I'm using the Clone Syaoran and Clone Sakura in this fanfic.**

**For CCS… It takes place somewhere during Chapter 36 with major changes. Hey, no one said I couldn't use a certain part in the manga for my fanfic~**

TRC Sakura: Sakura-Hime

CCS Sakura: Sakura

TRC Syaoran: Syaoran (when spoken about by the CCS characters, he's "Syaoran-san")

CCS Syaoran: Li

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura! It'd be awesome if I did though, I'd get ALL the hot CLAMP guys to myself... bwahahahahaha. (hot CLAMP guys = syaoran/tsubasa, fai, kurogane, fujimoto, touya~….XDD)**

* * *

><p>Syaoran and the others arrived in the middle of an empty sidewalk in what seemed a friendly neighborhood. It was lined with Sakura trees and petals were already falling on to the ground. Syaoran stood up, helping Sakura-Hime get to her feet. She nodded sleepily before stumbling. He supported her by holding her shoulders, and she looked back gratefully at him.<p>

"We're in the next world!" Mokona called out cheerfully as he jumped from Fai to Kurogane.

"Get off me, you white meat bun!"

"I wonder where we are now…?" Syaoran wondered as he looked around. He turned to Mokona. "Do you sense one of Sakura-Hime's feathers?"

"I don't feel it right now, but I sense someone with great power in this world."

"Maybe that person is using the feather?" he asked grimly.

"Who knows?" Kurogane grumbled.

"Ah, there's a person! Maybe we can ask where we are, for starters." Fai pointed out and they all looked at the figure roller-skating backwards towards them.

The girl turned around and was now roller-skating forwards. She wore a black and white school uniform. She had short auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes. A cheerful smile graced her face as she beamed up at the Sakura trees around her. She looked at a pink watch on her wrist, and she smiled.

They had met up with one of Sakura-Hime's other self.

"HOEEEE!" The other self screamed as she almost crashed into the group. Her school bag went flying when she toppled over and landed on her butt. "Owww."

Sakura-Hime panicked and held out a hand. "Are you alright?"

She took the hand outstretched to her and she pulled herself up. "Mhm, thanks-" Looking up at Sakura-Hime, she half-screamed, "HOEEE! A GHOST!"

"Sakura-chan!" A girl no older than the girl came running towards them. Her long wavy gray-black hair flew behind her as she ran. The girl, revealed as Sakura , hid behind her friends.

"Tomoyo-chan! You won't believe it! Those two people look exactly like me and Syaoran-kun, except older! They're not g-ghosts are t-they?" The small girl chattered as she looked at them. Tomoyo just giggled and held her shoulder.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan," she turned to the group and her eyes widened. "Oh my, you really do look similar," she stated. "Well, you two certainly look older, and there are some differences. For one, Sakura-chan looks somehow more innocent while you look more mature," She said to Sakura-Hime.

Sakura-Hime shifted awkwardly from where she stood, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Tomoyo turned to Syaoran, "Well, you and Li-kun have the same eyes and hair color, but I think your hair is more straight and neat," she turned to her friend behind her. "Right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded clumsily. "Yeah, I think Syaoran-kun's hair was a lot messier."

Tomoyo beamed at Sakura (who didn't notice) before going back to scrutinize Syaoran. "Well, I can say this for both of you, but you do look way more mature. As if something horrible happened that made you this way."

Sakura-Hime leaned in closer to Syaoran. He looked at Tomoyo before asking, "I'm sorry, but I have no clue who you are, and yet you suddenly decide to observe and compare us to people who have the same names." Suddenly, his face turned red in embarrassment and he held up his hands, "Not that I'm meaning to say that you're rude! But it's more polite to at least introduce yourself."

Sakura blushed at her lack of manners and quickly bowed. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura-chan's best friend."

Syaoran nodded, "I'm Syaoran. This is Sakura-Hime, and the two behind me are Fai-san and Kurogane-san."

"You're more polite than Li-kun," Tomoyo giggled.

He looked awkward at the comment. He concluded that 'Li-kun' was the person with the same name as himself.

"Tomoyo-chan! That's mean!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But it's true! He wasn't exactly nice back then. It was only after he started helping you that he became nicer."

"Well… I guess, but still!"

"Ohohoho! By the way, where is Kero-chan?" Tomoyo and Sakura seemed to have forgotten about the group in front of them.

At that moment Li and Kero appeared, fighting. They were having a staring contest, and they could see the lightning bolt going between their eyes.

Sakura sighed at the two. "It must have been over cake again. Kero-chan never changes…"

Kero seemed to be getting more aggravated, and his small fist shook in anger at Li's words. She sighed.

"Kero-chan! Li-kun! Stop fighting and come over here!" Sakura shouted.

But they didn't hear her and they continued with their staring contest until she began to look at Tomoyo for advice. Tomoyo only pulled out a bag of cookies, and Sakura's eyes brightened. "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan!" She smiled in reply.

Sakura waved the bag of cookies, "Kero-chan! Come here, I have cookies!"

"COOKIES? YEAHHH!" Kero cheered and instantly took the bag from Sakura.

Li snorted, "Of course, the stuffed animal only responds to sweets."

Kero gave a short glare before hugging his bag of sweets. "You're just jealous, brat."

"Kero-chan, his name's Syaoran-kun! He's not a brat!"

Meanwhile, Syaoran and the others were watching in surprise. It seemed as if they were forgotten. Syaoran slightly smiled as he reminisced the times with Sakura-Hime and His Majesty, King Touya. Although it was His Majesty that called him 'brat', seeing the flying stuffed animal brought back memories.

"Seems as we are forgotten, ne Mokona?" Fai laughed.

"Mhm! But they're so funny!" Mokona laughed.

Kurogane stared at the Tomoyo. "That girl…"

"She looks like the Tomoyo-Hime from your world, right?" Fai asked grinning.

"Tch," Kurogane looked away, crossing his arms.

Syaoran looked at his counterpart. He must have stared too intensely, because Li suddenly turned around and saw the group. His eyes narrowed when he saw his look-alike and the Sakura-Hime next to him.

He walked up right to them and gave him an intent stare. Syaoran stared evenly back. That girl named Tomoyo was right. This version of him was rude.

"Who are you? You don't have any magic, and you look like me."

Syaoran sweat-dropped, looked panicked, and embarrassed at the same time. "Well, the reason for that is-"

Fai immediately swooped down and hugged Syaoran and Sakura-Hime in a headlock, "That can be explained later,right? We haven't introduced ourselves to you yet, although we have to Kinomoto-chan and Daidouji-san. I'm Mommy," he pointed to Kurogane, "that's Daddy," and he looked down at the two, "and these two are my children!"

"HEY! CUT IT OUT WITH THAT CRAP! THE NAME'S KUROGANE!" Kurogane instantly roared.

Fai just laughed as Syaoran and Sakura-Hime sweat-dropped. Li just stood there baffled.

Syaoran turned to Li, "My name's Syaoran. That's Kurogane-san and Fai-san who were talking just now. And this is Sakura-Hime."

Li blushed at the mention of 'Hime' and looked away. He understood it as an affectionate term, instead of a title.

Sakura-Hime smiled warmly back. She lightly moved her hand around back and forth until Syaoran grabbed her hand, making it still. She smiled happily up at him. He smiled warmly back.

"Ooh, Fai, Sakura and Syaoran are all lovey-dovey!"

"Ehh?" Sakura-Hime quickly let go of his hand. They looked away from each other lightly blushing.

"Tch," Kurogane looked away.

Tomoyo let out an "ohoho!" while Sakura blushed at the older versions of herself and Li. Li was just standing there frozen with his face still red.

Fai looked at the flustered group and chuckled. "Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, I think you surprised them. It doesn't really help when you're in front of your other-selves."

Syaoran looked at Fai and nodded somewhat clumsily, an attempt to act seriously but not working. "Sure, Fai-san."

Sakura-Hime fumbled with her fingers, and she hid behind Syaoran and Mokona. Mokona had just hopped from Fai to Syaoran, landing on his shoulder.

She smiled hesitantly. Syaoran smiled back in return, "We'll try to find your feather as soon as possible, so don't worry."

"Okay," she nodded. She then yawned and rubbed her eyes. He looked at her worriedly. "I'm fine, Syaoran-kun. Really."

"If you say so…"

Syaoran looked over Sakura-Hime's head to Fai. Fai's eyes smiled at him, and he knew instantly that Sakura-Hime was tired out from trying to stay awake more.

Meanwhile, Li and Sakura were watching while lightly blushing. They felt that they were seeing themselves during that conversation instead of doppelgangers. They could obviously tell that the two have been living together for a while and the thought of them living together make them blush.

Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran had a silent conversation with their eyes as Sakura-Hime merely looked at them anxiously. She hugged Mokona tightly for reassurance that everything was alright.

"So… how long have you been travelling together? You have been travelling, right?" Tomoyo questioned.

Syaoran was taken aback. "Yes, we've been travelling together. Just Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Sakura-Hime, Mokona, and I-"

"Mokona? Who's he?" Tomoyo asked looking around.

"It's me!" Mokona hopped off Syaoran's shoulder up to Tomoyo. "I'm Mokona Modoki! Mokona for short!"

Tomoyo squealed as she picked up and hugged Mokona. "Awww! You're so cute!" Tomoyo set him down and Mokona jumped to Kurogane.

"Eh, it's another stuffed animal," Li said. Whether Mokona heard this or not, no one knew, for Mokona didn't make a comment.

"Kuro-puu, I'm hungry!"

"The name is Kurogane, dammit!"

Mokona jumped around and dove into Kurogane's pocket. "You have food! Kuro-woof woof has been hiding it!"

"You annoying white meat bun!" Kurogane roared and he started to chase Mokona around in a circle.

Pretending that the two weren't chasing each other, Syaoran continued, "Well, back to your question, we've been travelling for quite a while now. We can't pick the places." Li snorted, not realizing they were travelling across worlds.

"So that explains your clothes… Except for Syaoran-san (may I call you that? You never gave a surname) and Sakura-san, Fai-san and Kurogane-san have a different style of clothes." Tomoyo observed.

Syaoran wore a black muscle shirt with khaki pants and black boots, covered with a dark green cloak. Sakura-Hime had a pink and white midriff shirt with pants that had an outside covering with slits making it look like a skirt, with a huge white sash outlined in pink down the front. Fai had a blue and white motif with fur on the outside, signaling that he came from a country usually in the cold. A black belt slung diagonally from his shoulder to his waist. Kurogane wore armor and a red headgear with black clothes and a black coat. The styles truly were very different.

Syaoran nodded. "We came from far away."

Tomoyo knew not to pry. "Well, do you have a place to stay?"

"Eh? No, but-"

"Then it's decided! You can stay over at my house, and I'll get Sakura-chan and Li-kun to stay over also! Ohoho!"

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she panicked.

Sakura-Hime looked at Syaoran. " 'Hoe'? That's what she said didn't she?"

"…Yes." He said bewildered.

Fai pushed Syaoran and Sakura-Hime in front of him as they started walking. "Come on, Little Doggie and Little Kitty. Don't just stand there. Let's follow our hostess, ne?" He turned to Kurogane. "Big Doggie, hurry up!"

"It's not 'Big Doggie' anymore! We're not in Outo country anymore!" He growled.

At the mention of that, Syaoran got a faraway look in his eyes. Fai looked at him. "You're wondering about Seishirou-san right?"

Syaoran turned to look up at Fai, then looked back down. "Yeah. He still has Sakura-Hime's feather, and I have to get it back. Not to mention, I have to train for sword-fighting. Although I don't think it's necessary in this world but just in case…"

"Well, we can let Kuro-puu take care of that. We'll try and find the feather in the meantime."

"Right." Syaoran nodded as he followed Tomoyo waving at them to hurry up. And why did she have a video camera?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, you will be staying in these rooms, one person each. Oh and I've taken the liberty of getting clothes ready for you!" Tomoyo concluded cheerfully at them.

Syaoran was taken aback once again. "But, you'd probably didn't have enough time, and you don't know our sizes..."

Tomoyo giggled. "Don't worry about that. I already had the clothes prepared for a while."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "How would you know about our arrival?"

She giggled once again. "Because Tomoyo-Hime told me!"

"She WHAT?" Kurogane yelled, and Fai grinned at his friend's reaction. Kurogane suddenly realized how loud his reaction was and looked away. "Tch."

"If you're wondering how she is, she's fine. She did ask me to pass a message to you though. That 'You have probably begun to understand what true strength is'."

"Tch."

"Now then, here are the clothes!" Tomoyo pulled them out from nowhere, and Syaoran and Sakura-Hime sweat-dropped. She had pulled out four dresses complete with frills, ribbons, and lace in an array of colors.

"Um… Daidouji-san.. that..!" Syaoran muttered as he blushed, remembering his time in Shara Country. That time, he had been forced into a wig and dress, and he had done circus tricks.

She glanced at the dresses and laughed. "Oh, these were for Sakura-chan. I'll get the actual clothes in a minute!" she turned and speed-walked down the hallway.

Syaoran let out an exhausted sigh. "For a second, I thought I'd have to cross-dress again like in Shara Country." Sakura-Hime smiled at him apologetically.

Fai laughed. "So that 'little girl' with the amazing kicking skills was you?"

"You heard about that?"

"I didn't think you'd actually dress up as girl though. I guess I was right, Kuro-pin pin!"

"Whatever."

"I'm back!" Tomoyo came back with clothes in her arms. The clothes greatly resembled the ones they had worn in the Hanshin Republic (if not the same) except for Sakura-Hime's. This time, she had a pink and white dress outlined at the hem with cherry blossoms and small sequins and a dark green sash at the waist.

"Wah, Daidouji-san, it's really cute! Thank you!" Sakura-Hime rushed forward as she picked up the dress. Tomoyo had sparkles in her eyes and she once again took out her video camera.

"You're welcome! Now, put it on! Then you must come out, okay?" Sakura-Hime let out a protest as she was pushed into a room.

Syaoran had a shocked expression with sweat-drops, and his arm was outstretched at the closed door. Tomoyo giggled.

"So Syaoran-san, why do you keep calling Sakura-san 'Hime'?" she giggled mischievously.

"Wheet-whoo." Fai said, faking a whistle. He grinned good-manneredly.

"Well, where she came from, she IS the princess," he said quietly. She smiled.

"You all have come from a different world, haven't you?"

Syaoran and Kurogane's heads shot up at the question. "Tomoyo-Hime told me about it. I haven't told the others about this yet, so I'm the only one that knows."

"Then, you must also know our situation? Or more correctly, Sakura-Hime's situation?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, Tomoyo-Hime did not tell me about that."

He held a grim yet sad look as he looked straight at her. "We are on a journey to collect Sakura-Hime's memories," he looked up determined. "I have a question. Have there been any disturbances, or beings with incredible power? Or any story relating with a feather?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I know of disturbances and magically powerfully people. But those were not related to a feather, but something else."

"None of those disturbances seemed to have more power than usual? Like an abnormally powerful power?"

She looked worried. "No, there haven't. Considering this topic, it'd be more helpful if you asked about it to Sakura-chan and Li-kun. They have magic and would be able to tell you more things," she said and she quickly turned when Sakura-Hime came out wearing the dress.

"It looks adorable on you!" Tomoyo squealed. "What do you think, Syaoran-san?"

Fai sent a knowing smile to her, and she only laughed "ohoho!" in reply.

"Uh… It looks really nice on you, Hime."

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun," she blushed.

"It looks really pretty, Sakura!" Mokona chirped as he jumped over to Sakura-Hime and on top of her head.

"Thank you, Moko-chan!"

Tomoyo had video-taped the whole thing and was smiling in satisfaction. Li was someone who blushed a lot and tended to run away rather than face the person he loves. Li only just started to get out of that habit. But Syaoran, although he still blushed, stayed and was rather straightforward and honest. She found it refreshing to video-tape.

Just then, Sakura came with Kero. She still wore her school uniform and was out of breath. She saw Fai and the others and greeted them hurriedly before she ran to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan! I felt Clow-san's presence!" At this, Syaoran's head snapped up and a shocked face filled his features. Sakura-Hime mirrored his expression. Clow was the name of their country, and also the name of Sakura-Hime's father.

"I promised I'd come to you the next time this happened, so I came here instead of facing it. I called Li-kun and Kero-chan. It's the same as before. It has Clow-san's presence!"

Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It'll be fine. Anyways…" Tomoyo had a glint in her eyes and Sakura had a feeling what was going to happen next. She backed away from Tomoyo in a defensive stance.

Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Sakura-Hime blinked at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"Sakura-chan! The day has come where you can where my costumes again! I've gotten so lonely, since there were no occasions in which you could wear my dresses in the past week, and finally here is one! TIME FOR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA TO SAVE THE WORLD AGAIN!"

"HOEEEE! T-Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura ran down the hallway as Tomoyo ran after her with a rack of various clothes trailing after her.

Sakura finally stopped and looked at Tomoyo. "Fine, but please can I choose the outfit?"

Tomoyo nodded in bliss. "Of course!" and soon Sakura came out in a dress with a sailor collar and single star at one end of the skirt. She wore ankle boots and a blue beret on her head.

Seeing the surprised look on the group's faces, she smiled apologetically. "This is a hobby of Tomoyo-chan's. She would make costumes and have me wear them for her on various occasions. And she video-tapes them. Well, I have to go!" she turned to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Wait. Take us with you." Syaoran determinedly said. Sakura seemed surprised, as she never saw anyone with a face as determined as his. It made her think that he had a goal, and nothing could stop him.

"It could be dangerous. I don't know how you can help," Sakura shook her head.

"I have something that I must do. No matter what." There was a tone of finality in his voice that she couldn't refuse.

"Okay then. You can come."

"Tch." Kurogane said as he started walking.

"Thank you, Kinomoto-chan." Fai said as he walked alongside Kurogane. Syaoran turned to Sakura-Hime and gripped her shoulders.

"Hime, you should stay here." Sakura turned around at the sound of him calling Sakura-Hime. She felt flustered for her other self to be called 'Hime'.

"No, Syaoran-kun! Do you think, I like waiting here by myself all the time? I want to be helpful, also."

"No, it's too dangerous. Please," he quietly begged.

"Syaoran-san, if it's alright, Sakura-san may stay with me while we go there." Tomoyo appeared behind them.

He looked alarmed. "But-"

"Even during the most dangerous times, I have been watching by the sidelines, video-taping what was going on and I have never got seriously hurt. Sakura-san will be fine with me." Tomoyo had a solid voice with a kind smile and Syaoran nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mokona, do you sense a feather here?" Syaoran asked quietly when they arrived at the park.

"Mhm! I feel a presence here." Mokona said and Syaoran nodded.

The others waited in grim silence at what was to come. Suddenly they heard footsteps and they turned to see Li panting.

"I felt Clow's presence here, so I came." Li panted as he looked towards Sakura. "You aren't falling asleep anymore, are you?"

Sakura smiled cheerfully at him. "Nope! I've gotten used to transforming the Cards."

Li nodded once, before gently smiling, "That's good."

Suddenly, a gust of wind flew by and Sakura took out a star shaped key. A magic circle of a star and the sun and moon appeared under her feet. "Key that hides the power of the stars! Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under the contract. Release!" The key lengthened into a staff, and Sakura grabbed hold of it.

Mokona told Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran, "She was the person I sensed with great magical power!"

"Wheet-whoo. Kinomoto-chan sure is strong," Fai said. He had already sensed the strong magic in her and wasn't surprised.

The wind seemed to get too strong, and Sakura whipped out a card. She flung it into the air and struck it with her staff. "Shield!" A shield erupted around them and the wind seemed to go around it.

"Sakura! This really is Clow's presence! It's no ordinary wind!" Kero yelled.

"What should I do? Should I use Windy?"

"Windy wouldn't be enough! Even if the brat used his magic at the same time!" Kero responded as he saw Li take out an ofuda.

Meanwhile, Sakura-Hime had walked out of her hiding place. Ignoring Tomoyo's protests, she walked closer and closer into the wind.

Syaoran turned around and saw her walking toward them. "Hime, get back!"

She ignored his shout and continued walking forward as if in a trance. "The wind is just being forced… It doesn't want to hurt us." She said in a soft whisper.

"Eh?" He turned towards her to saw her floating in the wind surrounding her. _"It's just like with the tornado in the Country of Illusion and the rabbits."_

Sakura only watched in astonishment as the Hime held out her hands to the winds and seemed to hug it. "You don't have to hurt us, please… Don't do anything against your will, it hurts doesn't it?"

The wind died down, and Sakura-Hime was back on the ground. Syaoran only smiled as he reminisced his childhood memories.

Li looked shocked before his attention was drawn somewhere else. "Look out!" He tackled Sakura to the ground as an arrow flew by them. Suddenly a mass of arrows aimed at them came too quickly to conjure up the shield again.

"Tch, I'm always saving these two brats even if it's their other selves," Kurogane muttered, as he blocked all the arrows with his sword.

Sakura rushed over the Sakura-Hime and asked, "Are you alright? The wind…"

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you."

The ground disappeared beneath them and they fell down into a hole. Both Syaoran and Li were in shock as a magical lid suddenly appeared over the hole.

"Sakura!" Kero yelled.

Unable to bear it, Li started slamming desperately onto the lid, yelling "Sakura!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside the hole, Sakura-Hime winced as she stood up. She had landed awkwardly in a sea of feathers and she could see Sakura next to her. Sakura winced as she stood also.

"We have to get out of here." Sakura stated and held her staff more closely to her.

Around them, feathers started to fall and kept on continuing until it was becoming neck-deep on Sakura. Sakura-Hime called out to her, "Sakura-chan!"

"I-I'm fine. I have to get rid of these feathers!" she shouted as she tried to get her head above the feathers. She began to think. _"What will get rid of feathers? If I use Windy, it'll just buy me time. What will get rid of the feathers? Think, Sakura, Think! What can get rid of all these feathers?"_

Soon Sakura was fully emerged under the feathers, and Sakura-Hime screamed in shock. She tried to push away the feathers but they seemed to be unnaturally heavy and they wouldn't budge from where they landed above Sakura's head. "Sakura-chan! Hang in there, I'll try to help!"

Sakura-Hime continued to try and get rid of the feathers, but they still wouldn't budge. Suddenly, a voice appeared in her head, "_You are not supposed to be here. For now, just rest and sleep."_

As if in a trance, she forcefully fell asleep and collapsed under the feathers just as Sakura had.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still thinking. "_What card can I use? Get rid of… to get rid of… to go away… erase… ERASE? I got it!"_

She held up a card and the card started to change from the bottom up, changing into a pink card from its usual red. When it completely transformed she hit it with her Star Staff. "ERASE!"

The feathers erased, and Sakura-Hime lay on the floor of the hole. Sakura rushed over. "All you alright? Wake up, WAKE UP! Please…"

Sakura looked up the hole. She could go up using FLY, but what about Sakura-Hime? She looked around, and her gaze fell on a feather with pink markings. Sakura frowned at it, and motioned to try the Erase Card again, but it floated above Sakura-Hime and absorbed itself into her. Her eyes stayed closed, and there was no change.

Still confused at what happened, Sakura said "FLY!" and managed to carry Sakura-Hime up the hole.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What is with that magic barrier?" Kurogane asked as he stood there. He had nothing to do, and couldn't help with anything. This was something only magicians could help out with.

Li was the one who answered, although in a rushed voice. "Weird magic happenings occurred lately. It always seems to make Sakura transform the Cards. But sometimes it separates Sakura from Keroberus, Yue, and me so she has to solve it on her own. It used to drain her magically."

"So that's what happened! But what did you mean by Clow's presence?" Syaoran asked. He wanted to figure out how this world's Sakura knew him.

Li gaped at Syaoran before turning back to look down the hole. "You've never heard of the famous magician, Clow Reed? Never mind that, who are you really? You're really suspicious, looking like me but not having the same magical powers."

"Um, that-"

"Anyways, we have to find a way to get rid of this barrier!" Li said as he held out an ofuda to try some some magic. Just as he was about to utter the spell, he fell over with someone on top of him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HOEEE!" Sakura came out of the hole and collided straight into Li. They toppled over onto the ground, with Sakura-Hime in between. The two blushed heavily at their close proximity to each other.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, rushing over with her camera. Seeing Sakura-Hime unconscious in between them, Syaoran immediately went over.

"What happened to Sakura-Hime?" he asked desperately, the image of her cold body at Yuuko's shop coming back to him.

"A f-feather went inside her, and she collapsed!"

"Did the feather have pink markings on it?"

"Y-yes."

Syaoran visibly relaxed at this. He pried Sakura-Hime from her arms and gave her a thankful look. "Thank you." He hugged Sakura-Hime protectively yet gently.

Sakura looked a bit shocked at how easily he said it (Li would say it stubbornly while looking away with a red face), and she smiled.

Behind her camera, Tomoyo beamed.

Li put a protective stance in front of Sakura. "I'm still suspicious of you!"

He nodded, "I understand. I can explain everything in full detail now that Hime is asleep."

Li raised his eyebrows. "But isn't she travelling with you? And why do you keep calling her 'Hime'?" he blushed.

"Because where we come from, she IS the princess."

He and Sakura looked up in shock. Syaoran picked up Sakura-Hime bridal-style before asking if they could go someplace else to talk and where Sakura-Hime could sleep. They all walked to Tomoyo's mansion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran laid Sakura-Hime on the bed and gently pulled the covers over her. He smiled as he brushed a stray hair away from her peaceful face. Lingering on her face more, he bent down his head coming dangerously close to her lips… Their breaths mingled. Inwardly scolding himself, he moved away and placed a feathery kiss on her forehead instead. "Sweet dreams, Hime." He walked out the room with one last gentle smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Part 2!**

"Explain." Li said the moment Syaoran sat down in a chair.

"Okay. Kurogane-san, Fai-san, Sakura-Hime and I are on a journey to collect Sakura-Hime's feathers. Those feathers are her memories and contain a lot of magical power, so if it gets into the hands of the wrong people…"

"Then catastrophes will occur," Li finished, nodding.

"We are travelling through different worlds with Mokona's help. He transports us from one world to the other, although he has no control over which world we travel to."

"So that's why you said you couldn't choose the places…" Tomoyo said.

"But then you said that Sakura-Hime is a princess? And then you said 'where we come from'. Does that mean you come from the same world?" Kero asked.

He smiled at them, although it was slightly pained. He masked his pain well. "Yes, we came from the same world, same country. The country's name is Clow. Sakura-Hime is the princess there, while I was her best friend. One day, through a certain incident, her memories transformed into the form of feathers, and flew off into different dimensions and worlds. But without her memories and thus her soul, she would've died. So the High Priest sent us to Yuuko-san, who sent us on our journey."

At the mention of Yuuko, Kero's head snapped up. "Ichihara Yuuko? You met her? How was she, it's been so long since I last saw her!"

"You know Yuuko-san?"

"Of course! She and Clow were friends!" Kero objected.

"What?"

"How? You and your group don't even know Clow!" Li protested. After some thought, he added, "Knowing a country by that name doesn't count!"

"Actually, Sakura-Hime and I know someone with the same name."

"Who? As far as I know, Clow didn't have any other selves in other worlds," Kero said matter-of-factly.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "So you're saying that His Majesty didn't have other-selves?"

"His Majesty?" Kero asked dubiously.

"His Majesty is Sakura-Hime's father, before he passed away."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Clow-san is Sakura-Hime's FATHER? But what about Otou-san?"

"I don't know. I always thought that other-selves were somehow all had the same families in different worlds. But maybe it's different here."

Li frowned, his eyes in thought as he tried to remember Syaoran's words from before. "So how come she (Sakura-Hime) can't hear all this?"

Syaoran's eyes darkened, and he looked at his hands. "I'm sorry, but can I go? I'll be back in a second."

"Okay, be careful Syaoran-kun!" Fai called out cheerfully. Syaoran offered a small smile and left.

"Why did he leave-"

Fai turned to Li. "Normally we wouldn't tell you, but since this seems a special situation, I will. You see, Yuuko-san grants wishes with a price, and the price for our travel across worlds was too great to pay alone. So each of us paid something."

"Paid something? Like money?"

"No. Kuro-chan paid his sword, I paid the tattoo on my back, and Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun paid the memories that she had for him."

"Memories? But aren't you on a journey to collect them?"

"Yes, but every memory we get wouldn't have Syaoran-kun in it. She'll remember everything else except him."

Sakura teared up. "But that's... that's so sad!"

"It was the price. Otherwise, Sakura-chan would have died. It hurt, but he had to do it, so he did," Fai concluded sadly. "And if she ever got hinted about it or tried remembering herself, she would faint immediately and forget what happened."

Sakura was freely crying now.

"That's why… Syaoran-kun said he would explain everything while Sakura-chan was still sleeping. He's her best friend, yet she won't have any memories of him except of the ones she made on our journey."

Even Kurogane was looking a little said, if his face softening more than usual counted.

Sakura wiped her eyes before deciding to ask another question. "Then… if Sakura-Hime was Syaoran-san's best friend, what happened to Tomoyo-chan and Otou-san?"

"Ah, Daidouji-san isn't in the Clow Country. Instead-"

"She's in the world I come from," Kurogane muttered.

Sakura and Li looked back and forth between Tomoyo and Kurogane. Tomoyo's other self was in the same world with that scowling person?

Tomoyo giggled. Sakura rebounded on her. "You KNEW?"

She giggled even more. "Yes, because Tomoyo-Hime appeared to me in a dream about their coming."

Sakura's eyes widened even more. "Tomoyo-HIME?"

"Yes, my other self is a princess in Kurogane-san's world."

Kurogane looked away as everyone stared at him. "The world I came from is called Japan, although it's a different Japan here. Everything's modernized here, the Japan I know still has palaces and 'traditional' clothes. Tomoyo-Hime is the priestess there, as well as the princess."

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan! You're a princess too!"

Tomoyo only smiled. She turned to Kurogane. "I have always wondered why she told me to pass on that message to you. Surely, you know what 'true strength' is?"

Kurogane snorted in reply. "That woman… the minute I become the strongest person in Japan with no one to defeat me, she sends me away with a curse that prevents me from fighting to my full potential. Not to mention, she had the guts to do all that with over-dramatic smiles and tears. I may be a ninja, but she had no right to send me off like that."

Li's ears perked up in interest. "You're a ninja? And presumably, you work for Tomoyo-Hime?"

Fai joined in, "That's right! Kuro-pin was so disappointed to leaving his home country-"

"I was NOT!"

"-that the first thing he said when asked what our wish was 'I want to go back where I came from'." Fai concluded with a grin.

Tomoyo giggled even harder at this.

"And Otou-san? What about Otou-san?" Sakura asked once more.

Fai looked thoughtfully, before grinning at her. "And your father's name is?"

"Kinomoto Fujitaka."

Fai looked visibly shocked at this, and Kurogane got a recognizing look in his eyes. Sakura looked back and forth between the two.

"Glasses, archaeologist?" Fai asked. Sakura nodded fervently. "Well, wheet-whoo. He's your father?"

"Was he in one of the worlds you visited?"

Fai shook his head. "He wasn't in any of the worlds we visited. You'll have to ask Syaoran-kun about your dad. If I remember right, he was in the country of Clow."

Sakura grinned. "So he was living in the same world as Sakura-Hime! I'm going to go find Syaoran-san now, and ask him about Otou-san!" She stood up and ran out of the room in Syaoran's direction.

"Wait!" Li called out, but Sakura had already gone.

Fai turned to Li, smiling happily. "Well, since we told you our side of the story, you can tell us yours!" He flopped down onto the couch.

Li sighed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Syaoran-san!" Sakura called out as she spotted him in the hallway. He turned around and saw her. He smiled, since she reminded him of Sakura-Hime.

"Yes?"

"Did you know Otou-san? Fai-san said that Otou-san was in the country of Clow!" she said excitedly. Syaoran looked surprised. Fai said that?

"I might have met him. Who's your father?"

"Kinomoto Fujitaka."

"Ehhhh?"

"Is that a problem, Syaoran-san?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

Syaoran double-checked himself. It'd only bring confusion if he told her that Fujitaka was his adopted father. "No, I'm sorry. Is he an archaeologist?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Syaoran had a far-off look as he reminisced his memories of his father. "He taught me archaeology, and now I'm an archaeologist too."

"Really? That's really cool! Maybe you should come and talk to Otou-san! He'd be really happy to talk to another archaeologist!"

"I'd think so too." He smiled.

An awkward silence followed, and Sakura found the need to say something. "About Sakura-Hime-"

"Yes?"

"Does it hurt, not being able to be remembered by a precious person?"

"Eh?" Syaoran blushed. How did she know that he loved her?

"I would be hurt too, if Tomoyo-chan would never remember me. She's my closest friend." Sakura added, and Syaoran sighed in relief. Sakura meant about them being best friends, not his feelings towards her.

"Yes, it does hurt. But if it's what I must happen in order to get her memories back, I will endure it."

Sakura once again found herself in awe at his determinedness.

"And speaking about precious persons, you like Li right?" Syaoran added quietly, and Sakura nodded.

"Yup! He's a really good friend! Although he hated me at first, we became really good friends. It made me so happy, and he even let me call him by his first name! That made me even happier, because that meant we are really close friends- hoeee! Sorry, I'm rambling."

Syaoran laughed silently. "It's ok."

"But it's true! I really am happy that we are close friends! And I'm sure that Sakura-Hime will remember you someday."

Syaoran smiled ruefully. "Maybe. But if you two can be together, I'd be happy. Anyways, if it helps, I think Li thinks of you as a close friend too. Don't tell him this, but when you and Sakura-Hime were in the hole, he kept pounding against the magical lid yelling your name."

Sakura looked surprised.

"And if it's you two, who are Hime and my other selves, it'd be alright…"

Sakura shook out of her blush when she heard these words. "Eh?"

"Well, I should go check on Sakura-Hime. See you later," Syaoran waved before walking down the hallway and around the corner.

Sakura looked at her feet in thought. Did he really yell her name? She smiled warmly when a memory of him calling her name came into her mind.

"There you are, Sakura-chan!"

She spun around to see Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan!"

"So did you ask Syaoran-san about your father?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup! Otou-san was Syaoran-san's teacher in archaeology!"

"Ooh, really? That's so nice!" Tomoyo gushed. Sakura nodded.

Fai popped his head into the hallway. "Daidouji-san! Kinomoto-chan! We're leaving now!"

"WHAT? But you can't, Fai-san! I still have to video-tape Sakura-Hime and Syaoran-san!"

He laughed. "Then you can video-tape us leaving. Is that okay?"

She smiled. "Not as good, but yes!"

They all assembled outside, and they were all back in their own clothes. Tomoyo was trying to persuade them to take her clothes with them, but they refused. They stood in a group with Mokona excitedly sitting on Fai's head. Syaoran was holding Sakura-Hime in his arms, and her head rested on his shoulder as she slept. Sakura and Li tried not to blush.

"Well then, this is good-bye." Syaoran said to his other self. Li nodded.

"Bye!" Sakura called out, waving.

Mokona then jumped up into the air, and air flew out of his mouth and Yuuko's magic circle appeared under them. The wind flew around them, forming a sphere, and each of them was absorbed into Mokona. Li and Sakura's face was shocked.

Mokona made a 'pakun!' sound and he disappeared as well.

Kero nodded in self-assurance. "That was Yuuko's magic circle. They should be in another world now."

"I wonder if they'll find another feather?"

Li looked at the place they disappeared. "They will."

_~.The Next Day…~_

"Tomoyo-chan wants me to try on another costume for her, do you want to come, Syaoran-kun?"

Li blushed, but nodded. "Sure."

As he waited with Tomoyo while Sakura changed in another room, Tomoyo motioned him over to her video camera. "I think you want to see this, Li." She smiled.

He watched curiously to see yesterday's events, and how it focused on him screaming "SAKURA!"

He blushed as she stumbled back from the camera. "H-how, never mind how, WHEN did you tape that?"

She smiled, yet he was afraid of that smile. "Of course, I filmed it yesterday!"

"B-but-"

"Do you want to watch it again?" she pressed the rewind button.

"NO!"

"_SAKURA!" _

"Yes? Syaoran-kun you called?" Sakura poked her head around the door.

Li scrambled to hide the camera and was blushing, his hair sticking out from different places as he sweat-dropped. "Um, I think you're imagining it!"

"Ok, Li-kun.." Sakura stepped out from behind the door. She was wearing a small tiara on her head, and her skirt reached just below her knees. It bellowed out with an empire waist, and was all frilled.

Tomoyo beamed in approval. "The dress fits you, Sakura-chan! Just like always!"

Sakura looked anxious towards Li's direction, and he mumbled "It looks good on you."

She smiled in an expression that could mean nothing than love (although she didn't realize she had this expression on) and thought back to Syaoran's words: _"I think Li thinks of you as a close friend too"_

Sakura walked up, and she hugged Li. She literally three herself at him, and they toppled to the ground. "Thanks, Syaoran-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a bad (?) ending. I always loved cardcaptor and tsubasa crossovers. This idea isn't so original, but I still like it! XDD <strong>

**Please R&R!**


End file.
